parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's sixty fourth movie spoof of The Jungle Book 2. Cast *Baloo - Rayman *Mowgli - Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Shanti - Penny (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Ranjan - Baby Globox (from Rayman) *Bagheera - Tom the Cat *Shere Khan - Bowser Koopa *Ranjan's Father - Mario *Kaa - Jano (from Rayman 2) *Colonel Hathi - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians) *Hathi Junior - Oliver (from Oliver and Company) *Winifred - Perdita (from 101 Dalmatians) *Slob Elephant - Private Bowser (from The Inspector: Le Bowser Bagger) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Elephant with Black Eye - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Elephant with fly - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Elephant with hair - Spike (from Rugrats) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Elsie (from Disney's Stanley) *Buglar the Elephant - Harry (from Disney's Stanley) *The Gloomy Elephant - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) *Elephants - Various Characters *The Vultures - Courage, Asterix, Obelix, Ed, Edd, and Eddy (from Courage the Cowardly Dog, Asterix Films, and Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Lucky the Vulture - Eddie the Squrriel *Messua - Princess Peach *Shanti's Mother - Princess Daisy *M.C Monkey - Peter Griffin *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *The Jungle Book 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 8. Category:James Graham Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof